Heretofore, shoes have been manufactured using the stitch-and-turn process. Among the drawbacks of the methods of using this process is that the uppers are frequently stitched to the sole such that the toe and heel portions of a respective sole are not properly aligned with corresponding toe and heel portions of the upper. The toe portions of the soles also were not sufficiently flexible to permit turning the upper thereabout in the turning process without damaging the upper or the connection between the upper and the sole. Furthermore, the uppers were attached to the sole such that when the upper was turned right side out in the turning step, the upper did not properly stand up on its own accord and the stitching was not recessed or hidden from view.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method of making a shoe that accurately aligns the upper about the sole and secures the upper to the sole such that after the upper is turned right side out, the upper stands up on its own accord and the stitching is recessed and hidden from view. There is a further need to provide a sole with sufficient flexibility to permit turning without damaging the upper or the connection between the upper and the sole.